iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Throne Role Play Wikia
The wiki of the 4th edition of the reddit text-based Iron Throne RP. Discover characters, lore, history, and more. Hello and welcome! This is the official wiki of the Iron Throne RP subreddit, a collaborative writing experience set in George R. R. Martin's s A Song of Ice and Fire universe. This wiki details the lore, characters, and story of our subreddit. This site is optimized for viewing at 1920x1080. WarStags.jpg|The War of the Three Stags|link=War of the Three Stags|linktext="An Iron Stag, A Bronze Stag and A Golden Stag..." FirstRebellion.jpg|1st Targaryen Rebellion|link=The First Targaryen Rebellion|linktext="Daenerys and Aegon VI return to claim their throne..." FirstReb.jpg|2nd Targaryen Rebellion|link=The Second Targaryen Rebellion|linktext="Rhaegar Targaryen's invasion upon the back of Viserion..." ThirdRebellion.jpg|3rd Targaryen Rebellion|link=The Third Targaryen Rebellion|linktext="Aelyx and Maekar invade and burn Westeros..." Welcome to the new Iron Throne Roleplay Wikia All pages on the wiki are open for editing, and any help you are willing to provide is appreciated. We pride ourselves on an active and involved community, using our many and diverse skills to make this story the best it can be. If you have any questions feel free to ask an admin, or hop on the IRC to chat with us in real time. A forewarning to all players: this wiki and the roleplay it belongs to both contain spoilers to the ASOIAF series and the television show. It is not required that you have read or watched either, but if you wish to keep the details of their plots a surprise you may wish to avoid certain pages. Please keep in mind the RP Rules at all times: * You are not permitted to use out-of-character knowledge in your role playing (in-character interaction.) This is a form of metagaming, and we do not tolerate it. * Pressuring, coercing, dissuading, or persuading other players to alter or revise their characters' decisions is strictly prohibited. This is also a form of metagaming, and we do not tolerate it. * Respect your roleplaying peers, especially in OOC settings. * Graphic content of a violent or sexual nature must be reasonably and responsibly written. Apply NSFW tags, or your post will be removed. * Violent or sexual content involving more than one player must be consensual. Physically harming, restraining, or killing another player or men under their command requires OOC consent or mod approval (visit the War & Death Tribunal for more information.) * Controlling someone else's character requires their OOC consent. Regulations * OOC plans of action - to be clear, OOC plans of actions are different than OOC consent - do not override IC interactions or consequences. If you planned to have some kind of interaction with another player, but are foiled by some other event/interaction, then you either have to adjust or move on. * In relation to the previous regulation, do not hold up the community for the sake of an OOC plan of action. This directly violates our second rule - respect your peers - by selfishly restricting the RP of others for your own gain or entertainment. Moderator or Common Man intervention will be the appropriate response. * OOC consensus - an agreement between all involved parties to resolve a situation or event - is highly encouraged. In the absence of consensus, please use the relevant game mechanics and/or make an appeal to the moderators. With all of that said, have fun! If you're feeling lost, visit our ITRP Community Site. Wiki-background|link=House Baratheon House Greyjoy.jpg|link=House Greyjoy House Arryn.jpg|link=House Arryn House Tully.jpg|link=House Tully House Targaryen.jpg|link=House Targaryen House Tyrell.jpg|link=House Tyrell House Stark.jpg|link=House Stark House Martell.jpg|link=House Martell House Lannister.jpg|link=House Lannister Featured Article The Great Schism was a period of religious overturn that occurred between 375 and 377AC, following the appointment of a High Septon referred to as the Crimson One and the appearance of a man claiming to be an Avatar of the Smith. Following the creation of an organisation called The Smiths, the schism resulted in the death of Lord Franklyn Tully and countless smallfolk across the Reach, Westerlands and Riverlands. It was ended by the swift intervention of King Alaric I Baratheon himself, although some resemblance of The Smiths still lingers within the realm. Read more about the Great Schism... Latest activity Category:Templates Category:Browse Category:Meta